Episode 1743 (25 February 1999)
Synopsis Relations between Frank and Peggy are still strained. He tells Roy "every time I open my mouth I seem to put my foot in it". Peggy visits Dr. Fonseca. He's sympathetic and arranges a biopsy for her. Still angry, Sarah spurns Alex. He tries to explain "I stopped you going to Bridge House because I was worried about your safety". Sarah is beseiged by doubts. She tells Alex she can't come to church anymore: "how can I believe in God when I can't believe in myself?" Alex tries to assuage Sarah's doubts. She flees when she sees Nina. Phil is dismayed when he learns that Grant is considering Annie's offer. His mood worsens when Jamie tells him he's starting work for Ian Beale. Phil sighs "I give up on this family". Ian, meanwhile, is mystified when Jamie turns up for work. It appears Melanie hired Jamie without consulting him. Breakfast is chaotic in the Hills' house. Terry has kept Courtney up half the night, much to Irene's chagrin. Simon continues to lurk outside. Tony spots him and gives chase but Simon flees. Terry is about to take Courtney back when the phone rings. He leaves her on the step while he answers. Terry returns. Courtney's disappeared. Terry frenziedly searches for Courtney. Tony suggests looking 'round Simon's. With a little help from Martin Fowler, Terry and Tony break into Simon's flat. The flat is empty but Tony finds Courtney's beaker. Grant intrudes on Terry and Tony as they work out what to do. When Terry explains "there's been a sort of blip", Grant explodes with rage. Tony phones the train station. They tell him a man matching Simon's description was seen boarding a train to Peacehaven, with a little girl in tow. Grant leaves to drive to Peacehaven. He tries to stop Tony going with him. Tony counters "you need me Grant. Simon's got Courtney and he hates your guts. What are you gonna do, say please?" Grant and Tony endure a tense drive to the coast. Frank continues to get it wrong with Peggy. Thinking Grant's upset her, he laments "if that boy knew how much he was hurting you...". Before he can finish, Peggy storms out. Frank pleads "I want to know what's wrong. Put me out of my misery". Peggy tells him about the lump. "I think it's cancer. Want to marry me now?". Frank is devastated. Grant and Tony wander the vast expanse of Peacehaven looking for Simon. They find him sitting on top of the cliffs, cradling Courtney. As Grant and Tony edge towards him, Simon becomes hysterical. Simon edges backwards away from them. His panic increases as the rocks give way beneath his feet. All Grant can do is scream as he watches. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Courtney Mitchell - *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes